Tormento
by Tsuki Miinoryn
Summary: Debi haberle puesto fin a esta situacion hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice, tuve miedo..miedo de perder al hombre que tanto amo, pero eso solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.....


Chapter 1 Chapter 1

¿Por qué? Me pregunto una y otra ves, porque? Porque hago esto? Porque? Tal vez yo misma pudiera responder esa pregunta si tan solo...hubiera puesto un fin a esta situación hace tanto tiempo...pero no,...yo misma deje que este sucio juego siguiera su curso, yo misma deje que cada ves que se le antojara me tomara entre sus brazos e hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que se le viniera en gana, yo misma me ofrecí a satisfacer sus necesidades cada ves que quisiera, yo misma deje que besara mi cuerpo tantas veces se le ocurriera, y ahora...estoy pagando las consecuencias...

aun nose porque hacia lo que hacia, estoy totalmente segura que no lo amo, pero si admito que me atrajo mucho la ves que mi "novio" y futuro esposo me lo presento, recuerdo exactamente las palabras que uso..."_Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi querido hermano, Sasuke espero que puedan hacerse amigos, nada me haría mas feliz que verlos llevarse bien".- _después de eso no dejo de mirarme en toda la velada, parecía desvestirme con su sola mirada..tan profunda, era apuesto, si, demasiado, quizás mas apuesto que su hermano, "Kakashi"...el solo mencionar su nombre hace que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas..!¿cómo pude hacerle esto?! Yo lo amo, estoy segura de eso...pero ese día...

Me encontraba en el cuarto de mi prometido buscando las llaves de mi auto, había olvidado comprar el vino para la cena con su familia que tendríamos en unas cuantas horas, aparentemente la casa estaría sola, así que podía hacer los preparativos sin problemas, pero...

_-Hola Sakura...-_inmediatamente me sobresalte ya que sentí como unas manos se posaban en mi cintura apretándola ligeramente

-_Sasuke!...que estas haciendo aquí..._

_-Bueno, vivo aquí no?.- _rió sarcásticamente mientras yo no podía disimular mi sonrojo

-_si, lo se, pero pensé que estarías con Kakashi y tus padres..._

_-decidí saltarme esa aburrida salida y venirme directamente aquí, la cocina huele bien, ¿qué estas cocinando?_

_-bien...es algo sencillo...no es la gran cosa, en realidad no soy muy buena cocinando..._

_-no te preocupes, eres perfecta así que todo lo que haces ...de seguro es perfecto...-_este empezó acercarse a mi terminando por acorralarme contra la pared, apoyando sus manos a ambos lado para dejarme sin salida..

-_Sasuke...tengo que ir a comprar, por favor..déjame salir.- acerco su rostro hacia mi cuello y aspiro sobre el profundamente_

_-hueles delicioso, eres hermosa, muy muy hermosa Sakura, que suerte tiene mi hermano.- me cogió de la cintura con fuerza y empezó a besar mi blanco cuello con deseo, pero al ver que me resistía comenzó a forcejear conmigo _

_-Sasuke...déjame!, que haces?!_

_-cálmate, no me digas que no te gusto.- _cada ves se ponía mas violento y esta ves empezó a desabotonarme el vestido...

-¡_Sasuke déjame! ¡por favor!.- _empecé a sentir las lagrimas amontonarse en mis ojos, las cuales descendieron por mi rostro cuando sentí que su mano se estrellaba contra mi mejilla lo cual provoco que cayera enseguida en la cama, no tardo mucho tiempo para que el se situara sobre mi, sujeto mis muñecas con fuerza y empezó a besar el comienzo de mis pechos que ya se podían apreciar gracias a que traía la parte de arriba del vestido ya rota, yo no paraba de llorar, rogaba porque apareciera Kakashi y lo detuviese, pero nunca sucedió... Termino de sacarme la ropa por completo, besaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, acariciaba mis pechos con una mano mientras la otra me sujetaba

_-Sasuke...para ya por favor...soy la novia de tu hermano...por favor!! Ya para!!.-_dije entre sollozos, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, al parecer mis llantos y suplicas lo excitaban aun mas, se saco la corbata y me ato las mano hacia la cabecera de la cama, para luego sacarse la camisa y bajarse la bragueta del pantalón, me abrió las piernas lo mas que mi cuerpo se lo permitía y de un solo golpe...entro en mi...Sentí un horrible dolor, si, era mi primera ves, se suponía que esa primera ves debió haber sido algo lleno de amor, con el hombre que amo, pero ese sueño se había convertido en pesadilla, ni siquiera respeto la barrera que comprobaba mi virginidad, y dio comienzo a sus violentas embestidas, mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, pedía que se detuviera, pero por lo peor, me embestía aun mas fuerte, unos minutos después termino llenándome de el...

Pensé que esto se había acabado, pensé que podía dejarlo en el pasado ese desagradable recuerdo, pero no, era un juego que recién comenzaba...me hizo suya las veces que quiso, pero yo no hacia nada para detenerlo, tal vez por miedo...ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, y estoy pagando las consecuencias. Ahora mismo nose que hacer, solo me limito a llorar en mi cama, con un test de embarazo en la mano, que indica positivo, estoy embarazada del hermano de mi futuro esposo...


End file.
